


Not Your Mother's Needlepoint

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sulu introduces Chekov to adult love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To apologize for my April Fools' Day joke.

“Relax, Pavel. Just let it happen.”

“Oh, Hikaru, this feels so good!”

“Yes, baby, it does.”

“Oh, I didn’t know it could be this way. I feel so, so complete! So loved! That is good, Hikaru. Very good. Just like that. Hmm.”

“I thought you would like this, Pavel,” Sulu said with a broad grin. He longed to wipe the sweat off his face, but he didn’t want to break his rhythm.

Chekov was such a sweet, sweet boy. So willing. So pliant. So nubile. So tender!

“Hikaru, this is more fun than needlepoint!”

Sulu grinned. "I know it, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing about Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
